Resident Evil: Double Start
by Trisar
Summary: In Raccoon City, survivors race to escape. In Tokyo, life seems to simply go on. A man thought dead rises up to steal Umbrella's secrets for his own... but how does Ranma fit into this story? DISCONTINUED


**Resident Evil: Double-Start**

by Trisar Alvein

**THIS STORY IS HEREBY DISCONTINUED**

I don't own Ranma ½ or Resident Evil/Biohazard.

That's all I have to say, really.

No rant for you!

...

Go away! I said no rant for you!

Oh, wait, that's not a reader demanding a rant. It's just a zombie. Alright, I see, I see.

... Wait a seARGH!

Itchy. Tasty.

* * *

Prologue: Scatter the Ashes

* * *

_RACCOON CITY, USA, UNDER QUARANTINE!_ was the printed topic of the day. Ranma wondered idly why they couldn't get more specific than that Raccoon City was somewhere in the United States, then figured it was probably just to save room in the headline. Then he wondered what his supposed future father-in-law, one Soun Tendo, was reading about the quarantine.

"M-My word...!" the older man exclaimed, aghast. The rest of the family, also curious about the headline, turned toward him. "Rice has gone up a whole five yen a kilogram! Can you believe it!?"

The silence was palpable. Sweatdrops and blank stares greeted the Tendo patriarch from everyone, including his oldest and best friend. "Wh-what?"

"Haven't you been reading anything about the _headline_, Daddy?" asked one exasperated Nabiki Tendo.

"Ah, no, not really... It's in the U.S., it doesn't really affect us, does it?"

Even Ranma rolled his eyes at that one, and Nabiki replied to her father while he did. "We won't exactly _know_ if we don't _read_, now will we?"

"Ah, fair enough. Let's see, here, it was on this page...?" Soun leafed through the pages before Ranma got fed up, snatching it away. "H-Hey!"

Ignoring Soun's protest, Ranma quickly found the page about the quarantine. "Huh... No-fly zone, got the U.S. Army settin' up roadblocks and perimeters about ten kilometers out... It's like they're fightin' a war in that city. They're sayin' it's because of a bunch of cannibal murders happenin' in the city all of a sudden caused by some kinda virus gettin' out." Flipping the page, Ranma continued summarizing the news article to his extended family. "There were some other murders about six months back just outside the city. Some special police unit got sent out and came back with the mansion blown up and most of 'em dead, tryin' to pin it on some company called Umbrella and talkin' about zombies."

"Hmmm. Special police forces claiming to have encountered the living dead, and suddenly there's a bio-hazard quarantine on a city with a sudden uprising of cannibalistic murderers. Sounds like whoever laid off that police unit is eating their own words right now," Nabiki said. She wanted to sound flippant about it, but fell short. "Let me see that?" Without waiting, she took the paper from Ranma. "Hmm. Initial investigative reports turning up nothing. Well, Daddy, it looks like you were wrong."

"I was?" Soun blinked, confused, at his daughter.

"Umbrella Corporation is an _international_ pharmaceutical corporation. They've got offices all over the world; there's even one in Tokyo. And if I remember right, their _home_ offices are based in Raccoon City, which means if something goes wrong there, it can affect the Tokyo branch office."

"So?" Ranma and Akane chorused.

"So, Umbrella has provided a lot of jobs to people. If they go under... well, the economy's going to take an even bigger hit, and that means less money, which means—"

"Less food!" Genma paled at the thought he voiced.

"Well... what can we do about it anyway? This is all happenin' in America, not here, and even if we could get out there, Raccoon City's shut tighter than your wallet," Ranma asked.

Nabiki nodded her concession of the point. "True, we can't do anything about Umbrella potentially crashing. What we can do is be prepared in case they do, by trying to cut back some expenses and saving our money, possibly increasing our income." She turned to Genma. "Which means you need to get your job at Tofu-sensei's back." Genma opened his mouth to protest. "Or we might have less food if a problem _does_ come up." The mouth snapped shut.

"Well, I don't like the idea of less food," mused Ranma, setting his empty rice bowl down. "But Furinkan don't let us take jobs until senior year anyhow—and I dunno how Ucchan gets away with ownin' her own business. I'll try'n help keep expenses down though... so... I guess I'll havta pass on seconds."

"More for me!" exclaimed Genma, reaching for more food, only to be kicked out into the koi pond.

"Get your job back first!" yelled Ranma, hopping to his feet. "I think I'll go for a walk for a bit," he said suddenly, walking over to the entryway to put on his shoes. "I'm headed out!" he called.

"Have a safe trip!" he heard Kasumi reply. Then he was outside. A quick jump, and he was over the property gate, walking along.

_Can't take any official jobs... can't go to the Cat Café, Akane would have a fit and Cologne would hold the school rules over my head. Can't work at Ucchan's. Can't work at Doc Tofu's. Might be able to earn some money workin' construction. Or... I can do it the fun way,_ he mused quietly, stopping in front of a seedy looking bar. It didn't look very special on the surface; in fact it looked rather boring. _Problem is, the fun way ain't legal... and if I get too lucky, some yakuza might decide to off me or disqualify me..._

"Fun way'll have to be last resort then," he muttered, continuing past. _Maybe I can take up woodcarving..._

---

Yosuke Kitamura, Ph. D., sat calmly in his fifth floor, cityscape-viewing office in the Umbrella Corporation Tokyo Branch Office. Blood formed a dried river from a large hole in his forehead, his eyes still open, the whites staring unseeing at his killer. The fit, black-clad blond man walked back in forth in front of the doctor's desk, several papers in hand. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty in killing him," the man mused, reading the papers he'd taken. "D-S strain... Remarkable rejuvenatory properties... Not quite the same as what Birkin had, and yet..."

He grinned, picking up a silenced pistol from the desk and tucking it into a pocket inside his jacket. "A sample of this to go with the G-Virus sample Ada should be retrieving for me in Raccoon City... An opportunity I simply can't pass up." His leather boots creaked on the floor as he walked, stepping out into the hallway, eyes still fixed on the pages. _Improved bioelectric activity, resilience to harsh conditions, advanced synaptic response... In many ways, it's better than what Birkin gave me, but in other ways, not quite as much..._

He stepped quietly over another body he'd left in his wake in approaching the good Doctor Kitamura. Umbrella security should be arriving in three... two... one...

"Hold it!" bellowed a voice, speaking English. He slowly turned, seeing six heavily armored men, armored respirator helmets obscuring their features and submachine guns leveled at him. The red and white Umbrella logo painted on their chest told everything. "Albert Wesker, you're coming with us."

Wesker paused, eying the security team calmly. Finally, he said, "Don't you know civilian-owned firearms are illegal in Japan?"

The non sequitur caused the lead man to hesitate. "Huh?" A resounding _crack!_ split the air, blood spraying from the back of his head as he fell to the ground, ensuring that his hesitation was his last. Wesker reached into his coat as the team began turning around, pulling out his Beretta. Another crack, followed by two much quieter popping sounds, put two more security members down.

"Shoot him!" yelled one, and the remaining three leveled guns. Fire and metal exploded from the barrels, and Wesker was running. Faster than they could track, he'd suddenly appeared too close to one for his gun, swinging his fist. Even as he flew down the hallway to smash into a wall, Wesker turned, foot lashing out to the next nearest, who was slowly turning toward him. Wesker's heavy boot buried itself in the man's armored stomach, crushing bone and plastic composite alike and throwing him into the remaining man, who dropped his gun from the force of his comrade slamming into him. The agent managed to shove his dead ally off just in time to feel Wesker's boot plunging into his chest, crushing his vital organs.

Wesker nodded as he pulled his foot out of the dead man's chest, ripping a piece of the man's clothing off to wipe the blood away. "Nice shooting," he commented to the black-clad figure at the end of the hall, who was removing the scope and long barrel from her rifle.

"Thanks," she replied, tucking the weapons away into her satchel. "Standard cover?" Wesker nodded, and the woman tied her black hair into a tight, tight bundle behind her head, pulling on a helmet and respirator similar to the U.B.C.S.'s own. "It'll take the rest of the day to circulate through the building, of course, but after that..."

"If the reports from Raccoon City are accurate, then a large outbreak in the area is inevitable. I have the least to fear from it, so I'll set things in motion. I have another task for you," he said, walking up to the woman with the papers from Kitamura's office. "Find this woman, preferably before the outbreak reaches her house so she can be extracted and interrogated." The operative nodded, accepting Wesker's orders and the paper. "Move out." Rather than wait for his agent to leave, Wesker began moving himself, stalking down the hallway toward the laboratory. Behind him, the woman examined the papers.

"I guess I'll start with her current address and go from there," she mused, opening a nearby window. "I hope Ada's having some good luck with her mission."

---

_Heart rate erratic! Blood pressure falling rapidly!_

_Let's move it, people! She just successfully completed her mission, let's make it one she survives!_

Ada Wong's head throbbed hollowly, voices flowing over her unconsciousness. Two images fixed themselves firmly before her, a dark-haired cop and a glass vial filled with a purple fluid. _Leon. G._

_She's coming around! She's pulling through!_

_Send a report to Wesker at once!_

Light stabbed painfully into her brain, making her head feel like Annette Birkin had clubbed her upside the head with that handgun of hers for a few... days. She groaned weakly, shutting her eyes again and trying to turn away from the light, but was too weary.

"Well done, Agent Wong. Rest now, you're safe."

With the voice urging her on, she could feel the sedatives used to dull her pain kicking in, pushing her back into unconsciousness, though at least not because of her injuries.

---

Ryoga Hibiki scratched his head as he looked around the mansion he'd ended up in. The darkness didn't help the bland decor, nor did the paintings of stuffy-looking individuals in ruffly suits. Stepping out into the large hall, he instinctively ducked at a sound he didn't recognize, hearing stone splinter behind him. Three more strange sounds, three more splinterings of the stone pillar behind him as he rolled aside.

"How dare you intrude upon my home?" shrieked a high, male voice in what he recognized as English. "Get out! Get out at once! Or better yet, simply die!" the voice added, and Ryoga had a brief glimpse of a blond man with a big rifle aiming in his direction again as he looked up. This time he just flat ran, noting idly that for all the money the gun probably cost a man who seemed the type to spend extravagantly, the man with the rifle was an absolutely terrible shot.

---

Ranma had a bad feeling. He hated bad feelings. He also hated to admit losing, but in the hunt for some way to start helping with saving money in case of... problems at home, he'd come up short. No one asked about it at dinner, though.

_And tomorrow's a school day, too, so I can't go lookin' then. Damn!_ Somewhat dispirited at his inability to do anything, even his legendary appetite was suffering, and he picked slowly at his food, though the glares directed at his father stopped the older man from trying to steal. Genma wasn't the only one to notice his reduced appetite though.

"Oh, my. Is something wrong, Ranma-kun? You've hardly touched your food," Kasumi asked in a worried tone.

"Nah, just a bad feelin'," he mumbled in reply, setting his half-empty rice bowl down. A very bad feeling. "I'll be in the dojo." Ignoring the shocked stares caused by him leaving food behind, Ranma stood up and started walking to the dojo, already running a kata through his mind to try to loosen up and ease his tension.

Once he reached the dojo and began to practice, he found it easy to focus on the motions, but the bad feeling intensified, as did his awareness of it. Grimacing, he stopped, coming to rest in the center of the dojo. _What is it? What's this feeling?_

"Ranma-kun?" called a soft voice from the door. Turning his head, Ranma saw Kasumi stepping into the practice hall. Alone. A worried frown played across her features as she shut the door, walking over to him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he admitted honestly. "I just have this feelin'... somethin' terrible is gonna happen soon, and I'm helpless to stop it."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "And you hate feeling helpless." Ranma nodded back. "And you're also upset because you couldn't find some way to make a bit of money in case the economy slumps a little more," she added with a slight twinkle in her eye. She giggled as he flinched back, not expecting her to have figured it out. "And because tomorrow is a school day, you won't be able to go looking until the weekend, which because of the uncertain events in that Raccoon City, you worry may be too late. Am I right so far?"

"D-dead on," mumbled Ranma, dazed.

"Well then, stop worrying so much. To take a bit of the worry off your mind, we're not so bad off yet that if the Umbrella Corporation does end up causing a slight dip in our economy because of falling, we'll be instantly crippled or anything." She smiled as some of the tension left Ranma's body. "For now, why don't you go take a bath, go to bed, and get some rest? The bad feeling you have hasn't shown itself yet, and until it does, there's no point in worrying yourself sick over it."

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Kasumi, I will," he replied with a smile, making his way back into the house to follow her advice.

---

Albert Wesker walked casually out of the Umbrella Incorporated Tokyo Branch Office's front door, not bothering to see if it would lock. In fact, to ensure it would not, he fired a shot first into the locking mechanism of the door, then another into the hydraulic system that would have automatically shut it. A quick trip to the security center had ensured there would be no videos betraying his presence to Umbrella just yet, and the chaos what was to come would cover his tracks admirably.

"To think, they were even keeping a few Hunters and Crimson Heads in that facility," he murmured with a chuckle. "Tokyo may be used to such oddities as Godzilla, but I doubt they're ready for this."

He continued walking, even as a feeble groan sounded from within the facility.

Inside, the person who had groaned picked himself up from the floor, his leg bleeding from the bullet now lodged in it. He groaned again, reaching out, stumbling toward the other white-clad scientist who'd shot him. The scientist whose attention had turned to the other like him that had been flanking him. With a howl of triumph, the man who'd been shot grabbed the scientist's arm, sinking yellowing teeth into it. Blood sprayed, the scientist screamed.

Throughout the facility, the same horrific scene continued to play out. The security forces, rather than being able to contain the outbreak of virus carriers, found themselves overwhelmed by the reptilian killing machines known as Hunters.

The last security man sprayed bullets futilely into the green creature's armored carapace as it shredded his fellow guards. The bullets pounded into the armored hide, leaving not even a trickle of blood for their troubles, and then he heard a dull click instead of the roar of his gun. Clickclickclickclickclick. Empty, and no spare magazines, and no time to change them even if he had one. He turned to run, and the second Hunter that had been approaching him from behind slashed out his throat.

---

The young, very young, woman stepped through the customs check with a perky grin and bounce to her step. Her passport, the Japanese customs officer noted, declared her name to be "Rebecca Chambers," and as far as he could tell, everything seemed to be in order. "Well, Miss Chambers, I don't see anything wrong here at all," he said, speaking English for her benefit and handing her back her passport. "Welcome to Japan, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you very much, officer," she replied in fluent Japanese, moving over to pick up her bag. She knew she probably should have stayed in Raccoon City to help Jill and Barry, or left for Europe to help Chris, but all three had insisted she try to duck under Umbrella's radar for a bit and investigate elsewhere. _I might have gotten a bit of their attention after the incident with James Marcus, but I doubt I got any more than the rest of S.T.A.R.S. after the Spencer estate,_ she groused mentally.

Setting her wheeled bag down on the ground, she began rolling it toward the door. "I wonder if there are any hotels open still," she murmured softly as she stepped out into the city street. Given that planes came in at all hours, it seemed likely hotels would still be open. _There's an Umbrella office here in Tokyo... maybe I can look into their activities there. I'll start tomorrow._

With that cheerful thought in mind, she saw a hotel with lights on and hurried toward it.

---

Nodoka Saotome, as a rule, was a heavy sleeper. It paid to be able to get as much sleep as possible, so not only was she a heavy sleeper, she fell asleep quickly as well. Thus, the fact that she was tossing and turning in her bed in light dozes, eyes fluttering open after brief moments of calm slumber. A hollow pit was forming in her stomach, and for the life of her, she had no idea why. Briefly, her thoughts drifted back several years, while she was pregnant with Ranma.

A click at the door brought her out of her reverie, and even as she stilled herself, her eyes darted over. A darkly-clad, small figure crept through the room. The shadows obscured it nearly entirely, then it passed through the illumination of the small light Nodoka kept on—a woman. Nodoka tried not to tense up as the strange woman approached her bed. _Wait... until the last possible moment..._

She was suddenly glad she was having trouble sleeping tonight. If she'd gotten to sleep... Silently banishing the thought, Nodoka "stirred," in actuality mimicking moving in her sleep to reach for her thigh.

The sound of a gun cocking froze her immediately as a pistol-mounted light shone into her face.

"Nodoka Saotome? Stand up," the woman ordered in a cold, hard voice, features silhouetted by the light shining into Nodoka's eyes. Reluctantly, she slipped out of bed, hands raised in surrender. If the girl's guard stayed down... "Disarm yourself. I see the knife sewn inside your gown and I saw the thigh holster as you were getting up."

_Damn_. Nodoka reached down the top of her nightgown to draw out the knife hidden there, then removed the heavier dagger from its place on her thigh, tossing both well out of her reach. "Who are you with?" she demanded.

"That's none of your concern. Why don't we talk about 'DS' and one Yosuke Kitamura instead?"

Nodoka's blood ran cold at the demand. _Oh, Gods... Ranma... I'm so sorry..._

---

Ranma sat up, the bad feeling having become even worse. Without waiting, he pulled on his clothes and jumped out the window. _It's Mom... Whatever this bad feeling is, it involves Mom. Please, God, don't let me be too late..._

He saw her front door had been forced and quickly ran through it. He heard noises, voices. Then his mother let out a shriek, and there was a sound like a small explosion... and then nothing. He ran, pulling open his mother's bedroom door, eyes going wide at the sight before him.

"Oh, God... Mom..."

* * *

**Miscellaneous fact:** The t-Virus is short for "Tyrant Virus," a mutagenic compound developed by Umbrella Pharmaceutical Enterprises prior to the events of the video game series _Resident Evil_. In the games, the t-Virus's zombification is a side-effect of the original intent, to transform human subjects into powerful bioweapons. In the live-action films starring Milla Jovovich, it's an effect caused by the T-Virus reanimating dead cells, as the initial intent was to prevent a genetic defect from causing muscular damage. In the video game series' continuity, only one vaccine exists: Daylight, so named by its creator because "you don't need an Umbrella in the Daylight." In the feature-length CG film _Resident Evil: Degeneration_, a vaccine has apparently been developed. In the _Resident Evil_ live action films, there is no vaccine, only an Anti-Virus to be taken within a few hours of initial infection; attempting to take the Anti-Virus after too long results in the body rejecting it.

**Post-Chapter Ranty Thing**

A new fanfic... Well, I had a Resident Evil/Ranma crossover on the back burner a long time ago. A very long time ago. And way on the back burner. This is my more recent attempt at it. The other one was titled _Umbrella's Biggest Mistake Ever_, and involved Leon and Claire, after the Raccoon City and Rockfort Island/Antarctica incidents, coming to Japan to learn martial arts from Ranma. One of the elements of UBME involved Ranma possessing a "starter-strain" of the G-Virus developed by William Birkin, called G-Initia, which gave him the ability to absorb other biological life through a tendril that came out of his hand. While it seemed cool at the time, I've decided to discard it for _Double-Start_, including the plot involving Leon and Claire in Tokyo. Too many holes.

That said, several other elements from UBME will be putting in an appearance, but those I won't tell you about. I'll also include misc. facts from _Resident Evil_ or _Ranma ½_ at the end of each chapter, both to recap for readers not entirely familiar with one or the other, and to help explain certain things that would be too bulky or flow-breaking in the text.

Finally, props if you can tell who was shooting at Ryoga and missing.

**See you next mission.**


End file.
